1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to: buildings and parts thereof with coatings or coverings, including portable buildings; roofs for buildings; roofs for portable buildings; integral roofs for buildings; buildings with such a roof; and, in one particular aspect, such a building for use in the automotive repair and service industries.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of portable buildings and buildings assembled from prefabricated building elements. Many such buildings have been used for various functions in the automotive repair and service industry; however, in the past such buildings did not provide for easy portability and enlargement.
It is known in the art to place a single-piece roof structure or truss system on the walls of a portable building and to secure it to the walls, and to cover the top and outer sides of such a roof structure with a layer or membranes of protective material such as rubber, rubber roof membrane, flexible plastic, elastomeric material, and fiberglass. Prior art roof trusses are made of metal (e.g. aluminum or steel), wood, fiberglass or some combination thereof.
In certain prior art systems, one or several pieces or panels of roof covering or "membrane" material are installed on top of a roof; and, when multiple pieces are used, to join and seal them together. Such roof coverings are secured to the underlying roof by adhesives, or other suitable fasteners. In certain prior art a fiberglass covering is used, and in others the edges or joints between a roof covering and an underlying roof are sealed with a separate member (e.g. a flashing or batten). The top edges of vertical walls on which the roof is to be positioned are covered with a protective apron. With other prior art roof structures a metal plate is used on the top outer edge of the structure to seal abutting members used to make the roof structure. In one prior art system a trough or support is attached around the vertical walls and a lower edge of the roof is received and held in the trough or support.
In various prior art systems interfaces between roof and walls and between roof holders or supports and a roof need to be sealed, often requiring the use of an additional member. The use of roof holders, e.g. "J" rails, requires the emplacement and attachment of the "J" rails to the walls.
There has long been a need for buildings and parts thereof, including portable buildings, with components coated and/or covered with protective material. There has long been a need for an efficient and effective roof for portable buildings. There has long been a need for such a roof that has protected edges and which does not present roof/wall sealing problems. There has long been a need for a simple roof structure that also seals a roof/wall interface.